The Accident
by fireskullkills
Summary: He has a terrible life. He can only think of one option out. It seems like the only option. It will be his last day. Or will it?


/A message from the author: Hi guys! This is my first fan fic, and I am hoping it will be a good one:) No ponies in a first and none really in the second chapter, plus not planning in cloping anytime soon. And the first introductory chapter is kinda short. The other chapters should be longer. Well, constructive feedback welcome, and flames will be ignored. Now, with the fun part. Have fun!/

Hello there. It's a nice, calm, and beautiful evening. For for me. For me today has been a terrible day. Wow. I don't even know. I think I will make my Deathwish now, and me will… well… Even if had… There is nothing that I can give. And no one to give it to... Shit.

It all started with my job. I got fired. I still can not comprehend it. Fuck. But it is not my fault! Me and my friend had a big project to work on, and my friend completely blew it. So I got fired, but my friend didn't, even though it was all my his fault. Well, I guess he has connections with my boss, and I don't… Uhhhhh. My troubles didn't end there. I wish they did… The next thing to do I figured was to open my bank account to see how much money I had left so I would try to save up until I found a new job. So I did. That's where I got a nasty surprise.

My bank account had been hacked, and I have no money left. Nothing. At all. If before I hoped that I could wiggle out of the unemployement situation, I had no hope any more. Wow. There just has to be a limit to how many nasty surprises you can get in one day. If there is , I surely didn't reach it by then. I wish I have though. Because when I drove home, I managed to wreck my new, uninsured car. Somehow I survived, and had to talk to the cops, and all of those things... and I walked home. Home I found a note, that stated that I my girlfriend left me. She left me because of the fact that I didn't have money... And she also stated that she was with me only because of my body... I can't hold back tears anymore… I should continue on. And, now I have nothing. And no one. If my girlfriend didn't leave me, I guess we could've got over it… But now… Uhhh… Shit. Well… What can I do? The only thought that actually came close to making sense was to suicide. But I wanna live! The desperation filled my heart. I knew that couldn't fix anything anymore… I was broke… I lost everyone who ever mattered to me… To do or not to do… I wanna live… But why am I even second questioning this? Crap… I have nothing to live for… Great...

Yes. My decision if final. No matter how much it hurts, I don't wanna live a life poor and with no one at my side. I can feel a tear flowing down my cheek. I take a piece of rope, and a stool… I think you can guess what happened next. No matter how sad it was, I tied the rope to my ceiling and dove deep in my thoughts.

It was me and my girlfriend against the world... The world is a cruel world, in which no one ever, ever tried to dive beneath the surface. No one tried to understand me... And they never did. Well… I am about to end my life… I feel tears flowing down my cheeks while I put the rope on my neck… Life is good while it lasts. Those are some powerful words. Not that it will be relatable to me anyway. I tilt the stool and slip off. hhhhuuuuhh… Its burning… It hurts! Hell... ahhhhh… I try to breath but I can't… so weak… I am go..ing to die. Want to forget everything… My body is trembling. Soon it will be over. Ahhhh..hh... I grasp for air my last time, and everything fades to black.

Suddenly my eyes open. I am laying in a completely black room. What the hell… Is this what you experience when you die? Interesting. I stand up and walk around to find out more about this place. Well, there isn't much to explore in a completely dark room. I am starting to wonder if this is what afterlife is like. Interesting. Really. I never really paid attention to afterlife. But this does bring up a thought that none of the famous religions are actually close to what is happening to me right now. No hell, no heaven, only a dark and empty void… How long will I have to wait for something to happen? I don't know how much time has passed since I woke up here. Five minutes… Ten minutes… maybe even hours? I am getting impatient. I have to say, that generally I am very patient. I can just sit there for an hour and get only slightly impatient. Am I going to have to sit here for eternity, or is something actually going to happen?

-"Well hello there."

Who the hell is that?! And a good timing too. I just stand there dazed, cowarding in front of an invisible creature that seems to be all around me, like a sheep cornered by a pack of wolves. and not being able to say anything or move.

-"Well, I guess I should say sorry for that delay. But I had lots of things to do today, and the fact that you died so early didn't help it. But I promise I will be on time next time."

Wait,. what does he mean "next time"?! And who is this thing? And am I actually dead?

-"So I did die?" - I ask, trying not to sound irritated from the wait and The Voice's almost cheerful way of talking. Surely now isn't the best time to be cheerful.

-"Well of course you have!"- replied the Voice: "You had a terrible day today, and you ended up hanging yourself. Well, of course you couldn't wait. Like I said, I had lots of stuff to do today, and you killed yourself earlier than I thought you would."

-"Hell. And why do you sound so damn cheerful?!"- I asked.

-"Oh, right, right. I haven't gotten to a good part!"- The Voice laughed.

I felt myself relax. At least nothing bad would happen anymore. Maybe. I hope.

-"So what are the good news?"-I ask. I really wanna get out of this place.

-"And now, I explain why I came here."-the Voice said.

I feel myself tensing up. What now?!:

-"Now, don't tense up. It's good news to you. Probably. Look. I used to be evil. Oh those fun times! But I realized that I was wrong. Having everyone afraid of you is not fun. But having people that care about you is everything. I am sure you can relate. Right?"

Oh… Why did he go there? If he knows that I killed myself and that I had a bad day, he should know that I have no one. Not a girlfriend, not a friend that wouldn't screw things up. Now my heart hurts. Did he have to bring up those memories?

-"Right now, I will get you up and running, but it will I will turn you into a more presentable state once you come back to me."-said The Voice.

Hmmmm…. I wonder what that meaaaaaa….. The room that used to be completely black, starts rapidly turning white…

I open my eyes. Whoa… Where am I? It's dark, but I can make out the smooth outlines of many trees that are piling up and looking down on me, like enemies surrounding a spy… I am in a forest. But where? There is no forest near my house. But there is something completely out of place. I can see a dark shape next to me. It's not moving at all, just sitting there… As I come near it, I can see towers towering above it, so… It's a castle. Yea, definitely a castle. But the castle is ruined, covered in moss. Feels sad. This castle was definitely beautiful before it was abandoned. I don't really want to go there, due to the amount of destruction the castle has gotten. But it does seem that this castle doesn't have a single defence method, like a cannon or something… But here… Nothing, nothing. I wonder why?.. Well, is getting dark… Who am I kidding, it's always dark in the jungle. But seriously, It feels like the night is coming. Better find some kind of shelter, and I will go to sleep. Actually, there isn't any shelter nearby, and I don't feel like sleeping in a crumbling old castle that might as well go down on me when I am in a deep I am really sleepy. So I guess that I will be going to the castle tomorrow And I guess I will try to get out of this forest find people or whoever they are tomorrow. My god… Today has been a terrible day. But I was given a second chance, and I will not waste it. I relax, feeling that everything will work out well. I hope. Before I doze of to peaceful slumber, I think: who brought me here? Well, I will try to figure out where I am and who brought me here. I guess I will go to the library. But that's tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep. So, I relax, and close my eyes. I don't know how much I slept, but when I open my eyes. I am in a dark room. Nothing is visible. No furniture, nothing… Wait,.. What?! Again?! Did I die?! Holy crap… What happened?

-"Oh, no, It's all good."-Said the Voice. " It's just I forgot to do one thing. You will understand what I did when you wake up. It's just no one in this world looks like this."

I have no idea what he meant… Should I ask? Ah, whatever.

-"Well, when can I wake up to see what you did?"

-"Right now."-the voice said.


End file.
